


Помешанные

by kira_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s), Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: Леви не любит летать, а еще не любит навязчивых попутчиков.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 10





	Помешанные

Вид из окна открывается ошеломляющий: внизу перина густых, комковатых облаков, похожих на взбитые сливки, или на сладкую вату, или на внезапно выпавший за ночь снег, сверху голубое до боли в глазах небо, а между — яркие лучи вечернего солнца. Пришлось заплатить лишних двести евро за место, но оно того стоит до последнего цента.

Девушка на ряду впереди сердито задергивает шторку — экран телефона отсвечивает, ничего не видно.

«Ну и зря», — думает Леви. Совсем скоро заходящее солнце окрасит все в немыслимые сочетания оранжевого, желтого, розового и еще черт знает какого. Он не художник, он не знает правильного названия всех оттенков, но знает, что ни за что не променяет это зрелище на очередную статью о вреде глютена или подобный бред.

Самолет летит очень близко к облакам, будто скользит по ним на брюхе, как большой воздушный тюлень. А Леви наблюдает за окружающим миром изнутри этого неповоротливого животного, неспособный никак повлиять на его движение или предупредить об опасности — приближающейся косатке...

— Холодное, — произносит кто-то будничным тоном, и Леви машинально отдергивает руку, которую неосознанно приложил к стеклу.

— Что? — хмурится и смотрит на мужчину, сидящего через одно кресло от него, у прохода. На центральном никого, и Леви мысленно благодарит своего соседа за соблюдение личного пространства.

— Стекло холодное, — повторяет тот и кивает на иллюминатор. — Это только кажется, что оно должно быть теплым. Но на самом деле стекло пропускает инфракрасное излучение, а само не нагревается.

— Ясно, — Леви отворачивается к снежно-сахарным облакам и мысленно забирает обратно свою благодарность. Похоже, этот из болтливых.

Он пытается вернуть то умиротворение, которое почувствовал, когда они набрали высоту и выровнялись, но не может. Сосед очень явно смотрит в его сторону, почти разглядывает. Леви невольно вжимает голову в плечи под этим пристальным вниманием и поворачивается, встречаясь со взглядом синих, как небо за стеклом, глаз.

— Что? — снова спрашивает он, вкладывая в интонацию максимум враждебности и заранее зная, что на болтливых этот прием не работает.

— Любите летать? — интересуется его сосед и как ни в чем не бывало улыбается. Ну конечно.

— Терпеть не могу, — выдыхает Леви и сознательным усилием расслабляет плечи. Если отвязаться от нежелательного разговора не получается, то лучшая тактика — перестать раздражаться и просто подождать, пока все закончится. Пока собеседник сам потеряет к тебе интерес.

— А зачем же тогда летаете? — собеседник пока что терять интерес не намерен. Он высовывается в проход — выглядывает стюардессу, оценивает очередь в сортир или пытается равномерно распределить вес по салону. Все эти варианты одинаково вероятны, потому что когда дело касается людей, никогда не угадаешь, чего ожидать. — Можно ведь и на поезде доехать.

— Так быстрее, — Леви откидывает голову на спинку кресла и косит взглядом в сторону краснеющего солнца, уже наполовину увязшего в белесом тумане. Стучит костяшкой указательного пальца по стеклу. — А еще вот это люблю. Красиво.

Затем он закрывает глаза и слушает мерный гул моторов. Сбоку щелкают ремни безопасности, Леви решает, что его сосед ушел в туалет и ему гарантированы несколько минут относительной тишины, но тут голос раздается прямо у его уха:

— Действительно.

Он открывает глаза и в упор смотрит на навязчивого попутчика. Тот пересел на соседнее кресло, повернулся и даже, кажется, наклонился ближе. Его светлые волосы уложены в идеально ровный пробор, от него приятно пахнет парфюмом, а легкая щетина на широких скулах смягчает строгий образ. Делает его похожим на человека, а не на типичную фотографию директора корпорации с фотостока.

— Красиво, — соглашается он еще раз, глядя на Леви, а не в окно.

— А вы зачем летаете? — спрашивает Леви. Ему некомфортно от этой непрошенной близости другого человека, но он до последнего пытается быть вежливым. Конфликты — дерьмо. 

— Так быстрее, — сосед с легкой усмешкой повторяет его слова. — А еще в воздухе другие правила.

— В каком смысле?

— Во всех смыслах. В юридическом. В физическом, — он начинает загибать пальцы, и Леви с опаской следит за рукой, зависшей в каких-то сантиметрах от его ладони на подлокотнике. Простая квадратная запонка металлически блестит на манжете белой рубашки. — Биологическом. Психологическом. И даже социальном. 

— Похоже, у вас есть целая теория.

— Конечно!

А у Леви есть теория, согласно которой все люди делятся на типы. «Болтливые», «агрессивные», «помешанные», «молчаливые», «бесцеремонные». Этот, например, не только из болтливых, но еще и из того их подтипа, у которых есть «великая идея» и неутолимое желание вещать. Такого стоит только зацепить на интересующую его тему, и дальше можно не слушать — смысл для них заключается именно в том, чтобы рассказывать. Но Леви почему-то слушает.

— В воздухе люди ведут себя по-другому. Не так, как на земле. Будто тут рвутся какие-то невидимые связи с привычным и обыденным миром. Рушатся рамки дозволенности, исчезают социальные нормы и стереотипы. Это похоже на сон — ты не осознаешь, что спишь и можешь делать все, что захочешь, но, тем не менее, делаешь это. Вы часто делаете во сне то, чего хотите, но что невозможно в реальном мире? — спрашивает сосед внезапно, выходя за рамки положенного его типу поведения.

— Например?

— Ну, например, летаете. Или занимаетесь сексом с кем-то или где-то, с кем и где никогда бы не сделали этого наяву.

— Раньше я часто летал во сне, — Леви вновь отворачивается к окну. Солнце уже скрылось под поверхностью облаков, и небо быстро темнеет. — Это было очень приятное чувство.

— Скучаете по нему?

— Да, думаю, да.

— Но вы можете летать на самом деле. Разве это не здорово?

— Не настолько.

— Все зависит от вас.

— К чему вы клоните? — Леви хмурится. Грань между «болтливыми» и «помешанными» очень тонкая, и он пытается понять, пора ли уже перенести своего попутчика во вторую категорию или еще дать ему шанс.

— К тому, что в воздухе, как и во сне, все возможно. Стоит только осознать, что ты спишь, — на этих словах Леви чувствует тепло на своей руке. Наблюдает, как чужая ладонь обхватывает его собственную, а чужие пальцы сплетаются с его, тонкими и бледными. Он поднимает возмущенный взгляд и проваливается в вечернее небо, которое почему-то впереди него, а не сзади. 

— Я осознаю, что сплю. А ты, Леви? — шепчет Эрвин и наклоняется вперед. 

Его губы сухие, но мягкие и безумно теплые. Леви внезапно осознает, что ему холодно — везде, где их нет. А там, где они есть, — жарко и пьяно. Они не виделись полгода, и первый поцелуй как первая утренняя сигарета — голову тут же ведет. Он проводит ладонью по шее Эрвина над воротником рубашки, прижимает к себе сильнее, зарывается пальцами в короткие волосы на его затылке. За окном уже окончательно стемнело и в салоне самолета загорается свет.

Кабинка туалета невозможно тесная. Они стоят почти вплотную друг к другу, так что между ними едва остается место для рук, которые то и дело сталкиваются в сумасшедшей попытке добраться до оголенной кожи.

— Эрвин, блядь, — шипит Леви, когда тот больно наступает ему на ногу своей медвежьей лапищей.

— Прости.

— Засунь свои извинения себе в...

Договорить он не успевает, потому что Эрвин затыкает его жадным поцелуем. Леви гулко ударяется затылком о стенку. Если их обнаружат — штраф придется заплатить баснословный. Для обычных людей последствия могут быть еще серьезнее, но Леви знает, что адвокаты Эрвина все утрясут.

Сердце частит как сумасшедшее, он только с третьего раза справляется с молнией на ширинке Эрвина. Тот справился намного быстрее, и Леви кусает щеку изнутри, чтобы не застонать от облегчения, когда пальцы Эрвина уверенно обхватывают его член. Он подается вперед и вверх, одновременно дергая брюки Эрвина вниз вместе с трусами. Обхватывает ладонями его задницу и изо всех сил вжимает в себя. Член Эрвина упирается в его живот, а головка пачкает смазкой край задранной водолазки. Леви смотрит вниз и думает о том, как хочется взять ее в рот, провести языком по уздечке, но в такой тесноте у него вряд ли получится встать на колени. 

Эрвин наваливается на него всем весом, вжимает в стену, движения его руки умелые и размеренные, не оставляют ни малейшего шанса растянуть удовольствие. В какой-то момент Леви представляет, что вокруг него нет металлического каркаса самолета — есть только он и ночное небо. Безумная скорость и то неповторимое чувство, которое бывает, когда во сне отрываешься от земли. Только теперь это чувство длится дольше мгновения, накатывает пенистыми волнами наслаждения. Леви открывает глаза и видит вечернее небо. Он осознает, что спит, а во сне все возможно. 

Небо принимает его и растворяет в себе.

* * *

— Надолго в Варшаву? — будничным тоном интересуется Эрвин, размешивая сахар в стакане с кофе. Он снова собран и спокоен, только румянец на скулах еще не побледнел окончательно.

— На неделю.

— По работе?

— Да.

Эрвин невнятно хмыкает и делает глоток из стакана. Недовольно хмурится, глядя на Леви.

— Гадость. Как у тебя дела?

— Не твое дело, — Леви скрещивает руки на груди в защитном жесте. Хочет отвернуться к окну, но там его встречает глухая и глупая темень.

— Я просто поддерживаю разговор.

— Не надо. Мы уже сказали друг другу все, что хотели.

— А если я хочу сказать еще что-то?

— А если я не хочу? — отвечает Леви вопросом на вопрос, начиная злиться. Эрвину всегда превосходно удавалось выводить его из себя за считанные секунды.

— Мне показалось, что пять минут назад ты был другого мнения.

— Это ошибка. И больше она не повторится, — Леви упрямо смотрит в черный иллюминатор, потому что кроме него можно смотреть только на инструкцию на случай аварии, торчащую из кармана на спинке переднего кресла, а от нее еще тревожнее, чем от бездны за стеклом. Хотя не так тревожно, как от сидящего рядом Эрвина.

— Посмотрим, — говорит тот, и до конца полета они больше не произносят ни слова.

* * *

— Удачи тебе с твоей работой, — говорит Эрвин так официально, как умеет он один.

— И тебе, — бурчит Леви и катит свой чемодан в другую сторону. Но, пройдя пару шагов, медлит и оглядывается. — Эрвин? 

— Да? — тот стоит на месте, будто был уверен, что это еще не все. Говнюк.

— Ты правда считаешь, что во сне все возможно?

— Конечно, — тут же отзывается тот. Без намека на усмешку, не шутит. — Я же сказал — главное вовремя осознать, что спишь.

— Ясно. Удачи.

Леви выходит из здания аэропорта и вызывает такси. Лезет в карман за пачкой сигарет, но находит только клочек бумаги с адресом отеля. Теперь он точно знает, что Эрвин относится к типу «помешанных». 

Как и он сам, потому что не выбрасывает записку, а прячет обратно в карман.


End file.
